One Night,One Match,One Love John Cena OneShot
by anime-babe-789
Summary: I wrote this in 4 hours cause I kept getting distracted. John Cena/ OC Randy Orton's Daughter, John Cena's Son it's pretty good if I do say so myself. She hates him, but she loves him. He's the devil, but it's what she likes best! ;


One Night, One Match, One Love

My name is Camille Marie Orton, but you don't need to know that for this story. All you need to know is that it's one that may make you pee your pants. Not guaranteed though!

A house that lies atop a hill,

It's tall, lean, and stands oh so still,

It has three floors with creaking doors,

It has four sills, and four birds with bills,

Four and four, a trouble for,

For four people died, four thousand people died

And so will yee, if you enter thee.

The Poem, they call it, has no meaning to most people, though if you ask anyone to go there, they get scared beyond belief. What is it with people these days? Guessing will bring you nothing.

"Cammie!" My best friend Ricky ran up and tackled me into a hug.

"What Ricky? I happen to be wondering where Danny is, and I know you know" I smiled at her and she blushed. So she might have a crush on him, though she doesn't want anyone to know that his eyes shine like a diamond, and his hair is as golden as the sun. So shhh!

"Oh shut up!" She huffed, and I laughed nudging her.

"At least he likes you! John hates my guts" I sulked as she giggled, and pointed behind me. I whipped my head around to see, John, joy. That was sarcastic, just to let you know.

"Hey there John! Well I have to-" I waved and stuck my tongue out at Ricky, who I was dragging along with me. I laughed and slowed to a walking pace.

"Oh I now know why they call you 'Cammie the Chameleon' you sneaky girl!" I nodded triumphantly and walked down the hall of the high school. I'm a senior this year, and very proud of that fact. Love every moment of torturing the tiny, new freshman. I love it! It's so thrilling, but anyway I guess I should tell you more about myself.

My name is Camille Marie Orton, age 17, blonde hair with blue, black and purple highlights. I'm 5'5" and my father is a wrestler for the WWE. I'm tan, and have an athletic build, I can put someone easily in a full nelson, and people just don't mess with me.

"Hey, Orton" Well most people anyway, crud.

"What is it John?" John Cena Jr., little Cena, Chain gang thug's son, hottie with the body…oops that wasn't supposed to slip out. We were both going to be wrestlers; we had planned it since we were kids. As we got older though, he changed. He wasn't the nice boy that planned on marrying me when we were 6, he was a thug. Straight up gangster, and he was going to make my life difficult. Though I just had to be in love him, to top it all off.

"Well I figured since, you know, our dad's are famous WWE wrestlers, and really only one of us is going to make it to the top, we should settle it now. We'll wrestle tomorrow, my place, no one there but us, and if you win you can go to OVW, I'll stay out of your way." He proposed, smirking.

"Oh you are so on Cena, but what do you get if you win?" I almost didn't want the answer.

"A few dates with you, and then I can do whatever I want with you." I paled, and he just grinned. Walking up behind me he whispered in my ear, "See you then Cams"

My breath hitched in my throat. John Cena Jr. looked EXACTLY like his father, muscles and all. When Daddy finds out…oh boy, this'll be good. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell my father, but I had to. I know, I'm a daddy's girl, but hey when your daddy can beat up creeps, it comes in handy.

"Daddy I'm home!" I yelled, opening the door and throwing my backpack across the room.

"Hey Powder Puff!" He smiled, and hugged me using his long time nickname for me.

"Ummm, Daddy…So John Cena, the one my age, challenged me to a wrestling match tomorrow…and if I win he'll stay away from me until we're both in the wrestling biz…but if he wins he gets to do whatever he wants with me after a few dates..don't get mad! I said okay before he told me the first part…I'm sorry!" I looked at my feet, until Dad sighed.

"Alright, but if he touches you and you don't want him to, I'm gonna kill him!" My mouth dropped open, and my head snapped up.

"B-B-But y-you're supposed to-to, you know, be all fatherly and stuff! You're supposed to march down there and stop him! Tell John! The one you know! He's your best friend, he'll stop it…right? Daaaaaaadd!"

The next morning when I woke up, and groaned and rolled over.

"You have to get ready for a match with me, get up girl!" I shot up in bed, and glared at the person standing over me.

"What the h- are you doing in my room?" I growled and reached my hands for his neck.

"Whoa, whoa feisty now aren't we? By the way you look very sexy" He looked me up and down smirking, and I blushed. My pajama's consisted of a very see-through white tank top, a black bra, and black booty shorts. Don't forget the white thong. Hey it was clean!

"Oh shut up, and get out! Don't make me yell for my Dad, he'll soooo RKO your stupid a-" he cut me off by kissing me and making me fall back onto my bed.

Now I wasn't new to this, but I'm not a wh-, so don't think about it. I was a player like my Dad, yes but I don't sell my body.

He pushed my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I denied it, teasing him. Until he nibbled the right spot on my lip, and I gasped. His tongue shot in, and moved around, taking in every aspect of my mouth. His hand slid up my shirt, and I pulled away.

"Not here, not now" I panted, and he smirked. Pecking him on the lips one more time, I made him get out through the window, as my Dad headed upstairs.

"So Powder Puff" I heard John laugh in the distance and decided I'd get him for it later, "I'm training you today" He smiled and my face dropped.

"Oh h-"

After a vigorous training, I collapsed, and rested until 7 that night.

Driving over there, I realized something. John was hot, sexy, and had better fu-ing be all mine. He and I were going places, and we could do that together. So I decided I was going to throw the match. Well beat him up and then let him beat me. I wanted him to have his way with me. And then I got the most brilliant plan.

"Oh yeah"

I pulled into the driveway, and parked my corvette. John was standing in the door way, no shirt, just his chain gang outfit. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Looking good Orton" He whistled and invited me in. I was dressed in this: But I had a Black see through tank on top.~

The Match!-

I slid into the ring, and stood up. He smirked and grabbed my waist pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then pulled away.

"I'm changing something. I win I get to do whatever I want with you, and you win it's you do whatever you want with me. Applies whenever, except if one of us loses a match. Any match, you just have to tell me. Get it? Got it? Good." I stepped away, and my dad came out as referee.

"Oh my GOD! THIS is why you were okay with it. I'm so going to kill you!" I yelled and threw myself at him.

"hey watch what you do to your father, he's got to keep up his reputation for _second _hottest male body on RAW." I laughed and glomped the speaker.

"What's up baby girl?"

"Nothing much Uncle Johnny!" I kissed his cheek, and hopped off his back. I smiled up to him, and looked over at John.

"Let's get this party started shall we?"

The bell rang and we circled counter-clockwise. He just smirked and taunted me a while before I jumped up on the turnbuckle, and elbowed him. He smirked when I sat up, because I was straddling him. "Oh you egotistical jerk faced perv!" I pretended to be angry and he threw me off him. Delivered an Attitude Adjustment (FU) and held me down for a three count. But only got two.

I kicked out, and got him in a full nelson, but he slipped out of it and I just kneed his gut. I got a ladder out set it up and made sure he was facing the other direction, and couldn't see it. For the moment. I clothes-lined him, and did the perfect Swanton Bomb.

Jeff Hardy just happened to be one of my God fathers, lol!

I held him down, and got the three count, or I thought I did. Apparently it was an 'I Quit' match.

"WHEN WAS IT DECIDED TO BE AN I QUIT MATCH?" I yelled, and he smirked.

"Well the match is over, you just quit."

"Oh you…are so smart…and also will never have children, GET BACK HERE CENA!" I screamed, and chased after him.

"Well, we're just going to leave before my God daughter and my son do anything I really would rather not see. Plus your father may not like what happens either, but when we get back, we won't care." Uncle Johnny waved but I hid behind him.

"What-?"

"I found a whip cream can and sprayed in Jo's pants! It's hilarious, but he's going to kill me, so…hide me!"

"CAMS!"

"Eeep! DADDY!" I jumped into his arms bridal style, and he sighed.

"Nope, not going to help, sorry Powder Puff" he dropped me into John's arms and I gulped.

"H-hey Johnny! What's shakin'?" I asked and smiled innocently. I jumped out of his arms but he caught my ankle, and literally dragged me up to his room, where we had…fun.

Now 9 years later me and John are 28, and he is the WWE Champion. I hold the title of Youngest Diva Superstar, and Diva's Champion right now. We have 4 kids, and everyone loves them. I am still madly in love with him, and he STILL makes me blush. Funny right?

"Mommy! Gramps is saying he used to fight like Daddy, I don't think so!" My 5-year old daughter, Julie said.

"Yes Jules, he did" I smiled and ruffled her hair, going and wrapping my arms around John's waist and resting my head on his chest.

"I love you Cams"

"I love you too Johnny"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


End file.
